UnOrdinary Days
by Kurogane Koutetsu
Summary: Chapter 6 Update! After the 10-year-bazooka incident, there are feelings that still hidden to be revealed. but the family will not just sit and watch! 2796 will go M for later chap? anyway R&R! X3
1. Chapter 1 : Unusual Sight

Hiya, this is my first KHR! fanfict. enjoy it (english is not my first language for info, so please tell me when i do wrong ^^)

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! If I do, I'll make it more shoujo X3

**Pairings** : 2796

**A/N** :

**'**text**'** – **thoughts**

**"**text**"** –** Speech**

*****text***** - **SFX**

**Summary** :Lies lays behind the truth, Truth lays behind the lies. That is Mist. After the 10-year-bazooka incident, all things go right once again. But there are feelings that still left to be settled. But what about the family? Are they just gonna sit down and watch? 2796. will be rated M for later chapter? Anyway, R&R! X3

it's going to be **multi-chap**.. thx X3

and this is the story

* * *

**Un-Ordinary Days**

After the 10-year-bazooka incident had been wrapped up, Tsuna and his family managed to come back with their usual life. Usual for them, yeah. Like the days when Sasagawa Ryohei yelling "EXTREME…. EXTREME.." then the self-claimed Vongola 10th right-hand man always yelled back at him. The young brown-haired boy that occasionally sighted with only pants on him running with an inhuman speed. Yamamoto Takeshi with his carefree attitude although the situation was like a war. Haru that always sneak in Tsuna's school at lunch. Kyoko and her best friend talking some stuffs. Hibari Kyouya that always popped up and pointing his tonfa on problematic students (yea right, problematic in HIS eyes). Children with strange costumes and grenades(?). well, those were usual for them.

But what if those days were going to change? Changed with some events. Not mafia-related, but more like boys-and-girls-related things. If that's going to happen, the young Vongola boy life will changed.

One day, at the summer holiday. "Tsu-kun, can you go to the market?" come voice of a mother. "Wait mom…… Hiii! Reborn?" replied by the voice upstairs. After a few minutes, the boy ran downstairs and picked the money and the list from his mother and left, accompanied by the Arcobaleno with yellow pacifier and mafia suit.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

'it's a good day today', the thought of the young Vongola boy is speaking. 'but, I don't get to see anyone today.. I don't see Yamamoto.. even Gokudera.. hmm, maybe they got some job to get done. Well, at least after this I can relax and get some more sleep.. hehe..'.

"hey, Reborn, we don't having any funny business again right? At least for today…" I asked. "ya, I think I need to speak to the HQ later. So, I won't be near you to take care of you.." Reborn answered. At the moment, I feel relieved somehow. I think that the word "take care" that Reborn used was more like "Special Training" for the rest of the day if I see it from Reborn's point of view. "I think your 'super intuition' is improved Tsuna". "Hiii!, Reborn, don't just read people minds like that!.." I was surprised knowing that. I think that I wouldn't want to think about any plans for the time being. Coz' if I were, reborn would suddenly came at the middle of it and just "take care" of me. And I don't think I want it everyday since there's no more serious problem running around.

'I think we're close to the market now.. some meters ahead..'. when I was thinking about it, I found a familiar pineapple-like-haired girl a few meters ahead facing the other direction. 'Ah, it's Chrome!', it slipped off my mind. But when I tried to take a closer look, I noticed that she was wearing another clothes other than the usual Kokuyo uniform she always wore. But wait, a summer dress? Summer dress with a white color and a big orange flower motive in the side. The dress looked very fresh in my eyes. But… I've never thought that she could be this cute with a feminine clothing on her. 'Well, enough thinking before I get a daydream and Reborn would give a "nice-sweet" grin from his face'. Then I decided to greet her. Because it'd be rude if we met and not talking at all, knowing that she helped too with all her strength with the fights at the future world. After a few steps that I took, I was going to say "hello, Chrome-chan". But suddenly, she turned around and our eyes just met. I see her flustered face is waaaaay to cute. Wait, I got Kyoko-chan. But talking or any wouldn't hurt right? But with that look in front of me, the words "hello, Chrome-chan" as suddenly went away and replaced by something else. "A-ah, H-hi…….", and that's how pathetic I am. "B-boss…", she answered. After that, it took a kick at my head from Reborn after a few seconds to make me back to reality. "uhmm.. etto… Chrome-chan… your dress… i-", "Ah! It-it's not me.. when I was walking a few steps across Haru-san's house, Haru-san was on the front with Kyoko-san. After they noticed me, they dragged me in saying, "you need to be more girl-ish, Chrome-chan.","ya, I think so too". It was Haru-san talked and Kyoko-san after that.", she suddenly explained. And when I'm going to say another word, she suddenly continued to explain. " when I was inside, they showed me a lot of dresses. But a lot of them were like cozplay things…". 'ah… I bet it was Haru's things… I mean… 'parade'-cozplay things… yeah, those must be Haru's….'. then she continued again, "a-and then I'm a bit forced to wear this. Since they're so nice to me everytime, I feel I can't refuse their offer. Then the next thing I know is I'm wearing this dress and keep going to this market. A-and I think I'd be kinda weird if Mukuro-sama suddenly appear and wear man-style summer dress..". suddenly I get a grasp of image she said. And it's creeping me out. Mukuro in that kind of outfit. Then, suddenly she asked, "a-am I t-that weird, boss?". 'Eh?', I thought. "No, how could you be weird?", I asked back. "b-but boss is kinda staring at my dress while we talk… s-so… I think…", she suddenly make a statement. 'wait, I don't realize it. Am I staring at her? Well, I can't say I'm not.', then I said, "Ah! I-it's not that you're weird but… but you look kinda.. uhmm… cute?". After I said it, she suddenly gasped. I don't know but I've said it. She just standing without talking now. Looking down while her cheek blushed a bit.

After a few second, she finally lifted her head and asked me, "A-are you going to the market too, b-boss?". And I answered, "yes, uhm… mind if we go together?", I smiled. Then she nodded for a "yes". And when we're starting to walk, my intuition telling me that Reborn is too quiet about this. And I'm not feeling good about it.

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

'This will be a good chance to improve his relationship with his guardian. The most difficult-to-see guardian. And I won't make this wasted'. 'I have a plan for this, be ready for it Tsuna', and I instinctively grin after I had that thought.

* * *

The first chapter done. i hope you all like it. And go easy on me on the Analytical Review coz I'm still noob but still hoping for a lot of review. Coz those are the best kind of extra fuel for writers ^^. And I like to ask everyone who read this. Choose one place for vacation. After you pick one, tell me about 3 things. The most fun thing to do there. The most Dangerous thing to do there. And The most Romantic thing to do there(semi-smut is allowed). The best answer will be in for the 3rd chapter ^^. And I'm hoping a lot from you all ^^. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 : Leading Incident

Yay! Second Chapter! Enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything from Kateikyou Hitman Reborn! even if I were, it would be very boring on my hand XD

**Pairings** : 2796

**A/N** :

**'**text**'** – **thoughts**

**"**text**"** –** Speech**

*****text***** - **SFX**

**-**text**- **- **Expression**

**Summary** :Lies lays behind the truth, Truth lays behind the lies. That is Mist. After the 10-year-bazooka incident, all things go right once again. But there are feelings that still hidden to be revealed. But what about the family? Are they just gonna sit down and watch? 2796. will be rated M for later chapter? Anyway, R&R! X3

* * *

Chapter 2 – **Leading Incident**

* * *

A small market for groceries, meats and even tasty takoyaki stands. The sky was blue with white clouds on it. This summer was very nice. Nice weather, nice air, and now nice sight from a boy who doesn't know anything that would happen after he offered a girl to walk together to the market. And what the boy knew was it wouldn't be anything. And he think it's just a nice remedy for his boredom for not meeting any friend of his today.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

* * *

'uhmm… it's kinda uneasy here.. people were looking at us all the way to the market. Especially male'. i was walking to the market with Chrome-chan now. She was one of 6 guardian I had. One and only female guardian I have. Well, she was the body that Mukuro chose to be his Substitute. He can even use her body to change perfectly like his appearance before he was caught by the Vendicare. But I was still want to wonder. When Chrome-chan used Kokuyo female student uniform, Mukuro was using Kokuyo male student uniform after the transformation. How if Mukuro changed to the male type of her dress she was wearing now? That's a mystery.

Now that I knew that we're walking together, I have to start a conversation or it'll be awkward for both of us. "Etto.. Chrome-chan..", I started the conversation. And the answer was a formal, "Yes boss?". I think her nervousness from before has gone by time. But I was a little shocked knowing that she could overcome her nervousness that fast. Not like me -feeling pathetic-. But maybe it was the effect from being with uh… what's their name was? Uh… uh ya, Chikusa and Ken. Maybe she was getting used to boys since then. After that thought, I answered, "No-Nothing". And after that we had this silence again. After a few minutes of silence, we reached the market.

Right after we arrived, she asked me, "what are you buying, boss?". i forgot to remember the list mom had given me before. But at least, I got the list. "uhmm.. let's see..", I answered while taking the list out of my pocket. "uhmm.. potatoes, celery, and kinds of vegetables here.", I answered. well, I can't even get a clue why only vegetables are in the list. "I have to go there to buy a meat, boss, see you later.", She said. "ya, I'll get this vegetables too then, see ya.", I answered. after we're apart, I'm not feeling nervous anymore. I was kinda glad. But, when I knew we weren't together, I feel a little lonely. 'Aw, well, i'm not going to stalking or something right? I just here for these vegetables and then head home.", I thought. After that, I started to walk to the stands looking for these vegetables on the list. But when I had a few steps toward the stands, I think back again. 'wait, she didn't bring her spear today, is she going to be okay? And I saw nothing but that dress. Did she left all her weapons except the Mist Ring? But Mukuro's with her, I think she's gonna be alright'. After I had that thought, I feel a bit glad knowing that she's gonna be okay. and I was walking towards the stands when Reborn suddenly said, "Do you want to buy meat too?". I knew what he mean from that question. But he did really read my mind. I think I miss her. 'is that wrong?', I think. "No, it wasn't. to protect his subordinates is a boss's job". I suddenly gasped at the phrase Reborn used to answer my thought and yelled, "Reborn!" with some kind of pathetic note.

Then, I go to the stands a bought some from the list and went to the other stand to search the rest. But when I walked to the next stand, I hear a sound, "Kyaaa!". I thought I know that sound. 'wait, was it Chrome-chan?'. I started running to the meat section of the market when I got the resolve. It was pretty close from the second stand, so, I could catch up pretty fast. When I was running to the sound, I was bumped to a man carrying a grocery bag. "Ouch!", I cried. The was pretty thin and got this convict-like face on him. At the second I was going to ask him, I noticed that Chrome-chan was like a meter from the man. she was on the ground and her and leaning forward to reach something. Her pose was like a victim of a theft case. An I realize that her hand was reaching towards that man before. When the man started running, I was running to Chrome to ask her if she was alright. "Chrome-chan, are you okay?", I asked quickly. "I'm okay boss, but..". when she started to say something, I had a feeling that I had to ask something too. Then I asked, "why did you let him go?". Then she gave me a simple explanation, "it was too sudden, I couldn't notice it… and.. and...Mukuro-sama wasn't here too.. all my things were left at Haru-san House. And… and..", when she was going to continue, I helped her to stand and said, "It's okay, I'll get your bag back". 'Ouch! Now I said it! But how I will do that?', my thought started giving me uneasy feeling. But then Reborn said, "just chase him and do your job, Tsuna". "But Reborn, he's kinda scary" –scared-. "you will be okay", as soon as Reborn said it, I noticed that Leon, his chameleon, was on his hand. And that pose, I'm sure that I'm gonna shot by a Dying Will Bullet. And whenever I see that pose, I always thought how to make my shirt and pants still in place. Coz I know that this kind of action will cost me tons of shirts and pants. And my boxer today was…

*Bang!

"Uooooooooh! Reeeee-Booooorn!". "I will catch that thief with my dying will!". My mind was full of things to catch the thief in any way needed. I ran and ran towards the little shadow that thief left. And I noticed that I was catching up pretty fast. But I ignore it anyway. In my mind was filled with the will to catch him. "Uooooooooooh!"

And the first thing I know was my boxer was exposed to the public, the man known as the thief were laying on the ground hopelessly, and I was carrying Chrome-chan's grocery bag. Well, I didn't feel chill enough knowing that this is summer. But this is embarrassing. Even if I was called a hero, it's still embarrassing. 'a hero with only boxer still attached to him. It's more embarrassing than Superman who use his underwear outside his costume.', I'm covering my body as much as I can with my hands while that thought crossed my mind.

After a few seconds Chrome-chan was running towards me with Reborn on his right shoulder. "Boss! are you okay?", she asked while she got closer. "yea, I think I'm okay..", I answered. "Thank you, boss", she said while looked like she was being a burden to me. "No..No.. it's okay.. i.. uhh-I just didn't want you to be hurt",I said while throwing a smile at her. And she suddenly looked down and stuttered, "th-thank you boss, I-I really appreciate it..". and she was cute at it.

After that, we brought the thief to the police station nearby. But the one looked suspicious the most was me. Knowing that I was only got this boxer and I was telling the police to have him. The police hesitate for a while knowing that I was on this kind of state. But then Chrome-chan help me to convince the police. We kinda enjoyed the moment that time and it was pretty fun knowing that the shy Chrome-can can be convincing-enough to the police.

After the police station, I was going home with Reborn and Chrome-chan. When I ask her why, she said that she was responsible for making me sacrificing my shirt and pants.

When we reached home, it was almost noon. I don't know we had spent hours because of that incident before. And when I knocked and opened the door, mom suddenly said, "ah! Tsu-kun? Your friends are here waiting for you..". 'eh? Gokudera? Yamamoto? Hibari?... wait, hibari won't come if it wasn't a business to bite me to death. Maybe Gokudera and or Yamamoto'. And yes, I was seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto in my room upstairs while I was still with this boxer and accompanied with Chrome-chan and Reborn. "Ciaossu!", Reborn with his usual greeting. Seeing this, Gokudera suddenly stand up and yelled while pointing at Chrome-chan. "Hey! You! What do you do with Juudaime? Explain this to me! Why Juudaime is only wearing boxer now?--". "Calm down Gokudera, maybe they have some accident happened on the way here…-", Yamamoto was trying to calm Gokudera down.

And with that word Yamamoto said, I finally got a chance to explain. After I explained all to Gokudera, he still argued about something like Mukuro maybe still targeting me or something like that. But then the one who finally calmed Gokudera down was Reborn. And after some talk while Bianchi was not home and Lambo together with I-Pin was still playing downstairs, we finally decided to finish it and headed home. But I noticed that Chrome-chan wasn't talked too much. I think she wasn't saying any words then. 'maybe she doesn't enjoying the conversation then.', I thought. We get downstairs and walked towards the exit door when I realize that Reborn was whispering something to Chrome-chan. But it won't be any harm for not stopping Reborn this time. At least that's what I think…

* * *

Reborn's POV

* * *

After Tsuna and the Family done with the conversation, we get out from the room and headed downstairs. And I know that this is the time I start the plan I got before. I whispered to Chrome when we were walking downstairs. "Can you come here tomorrow? We're going to have a meeting. And not with Chikusa and Ken.", I whispered. Tsuna did noticed that I was whispering to Chrome. But I know he didn't notice the small nod and a blush on the cheek from Chrome. I know that something about being alone with Tsuna was slid through her mind. Maybe she's right. My plan was only to make the relationship between him and his guardians better. But if there was something happened it would be Tsuna's problem to handle. Even if something do happen, I think that can make Tsuna improved with his personalitiy.

After that, Tsuna and I said goodbye to the others, we headed back to the house while I was standing at Tsuna's shoulder. We got a bit problem from that noisy Bovino family knowed as Tsuna's Guardian of Thunder now. But I handled it with my way with that kid.

After we headed to Tsuna's room upstairs I thought that I will make it more interesting by giving Tsuna a bit of hint. And I said, "Rest well Tsuna, we got something important tomorrow" and then I leave a grin to end my warning. And I can see Tsuna's usual mimic to express his worries. But then I go to sleep without leaving anymore hint for him.

'Tomorrow will be interesting' –grin-

* * *

Done with the 2nd chapter at the second day I publish it. I hope there's nothing wrong. Even if it is, I hope you can still understand the sentences. I'm still looking forward to the Answers from the question at the 1st chapter. And I'm hoping a lot ^^ please support these pair with your passion XD that's all folks! XD

In the end, R&R ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Malfunction and Temptation

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! even if I were, it would be very boring on my hand XD

**Pairings** : 2796

**A/N** :

**'**text**'** – **thoughts**

**"**text**"** –** Speech**

*****text***** - **SFX**

**-**text**- **- **Expression**

Fellas, thank you for all the support and reviews. Those were very important for me and for this work ^^. And now, I'll answer the reviews

* * *

**Anonymous** : I think I will do that here –smirk- hehehe…

**Dakeru Dokuro** : thx XD a 2796 fans too? XD . maybe I'll put your opinion to my evil plan first. I'll think of an some way to make it through at 4th or 5th chapter since I'm still waiting for another vote. And thx btw ^^

**windraider** : ya, maybe it's because I post the second chapter to quick. It was the day after I post the first chapter.

For spacing, you're right. When I tried to read the past posts, I found it pretty confusing to read without much spacing.

And about the character development, I think the char's development was not too focused coz I make it too detail for just one day. I mean, I even split 1 day to 2 chapters T.T and I'll try to be more focused thx.

Then about the time I pick for this story, it was pretty hard for me to pick one. Coz I only watched the Anime till chapter 135- so, I couldn't predict a right time, sorry T.T and I was thinking about moving a bit fast coz I don't want their personality to be changed yet because of the story, at least that's what I'm afraid of ^^

* * *

That's all folks, and on with the story ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Malfunction and Temptation**

* * *

It was the day after the boy had a usual theft incident followed by a heroism in the end. When the boy slept, he dreamt of some sort of things unrelated, but it didn't gave him a nightmare. So, the details won't be important anyway. But he still realized about something that will happen the day he woke up and rise from his bed. But he's still unsure about it. A thing he knew was Reborn would be the mastermind of these kinds of things.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

* * *

"oaahhhmm….", I yawned. I was trying to get myself up. But just to look at the clock and turn off the alarm that was sounding not too loud, but still annoying. After I see the clock, it was a usual time the clock should've rang. Well, at least it was like 10-12 minutes late.

After I see it, it was 7 : 57 at the clock. But wait, did I turn the bell on for this summer holiday? I don't think so. But, well, it doesn't matter since I still can get more sleep now after I turn off the bell.

But it didn't go well since after I got this *Smack!* From Reborn's feet at my head causing me to woke up at instant. "Owww…. Reborn? Why'd you do that?", as I said while I rubbed my head because of that kick. The kick was surprisingly powerful, knowing that it was came from a little body like that. I think he still had his power when he wasn't a part of the Arcobaleno.

"you need to get up, dame Tsuna..", Reborn said after he kicked my head without warning. Well, it was usual for me to get smacked without warning from him knowing that he was my home tutor after all. But, do all home tutor live in and just smacked everything everytime? But, it doesn't matter. Since I was pretty glad that Reborn were always concerned about all things. And I knew those were for me. But I just think that the methods all these time was a bit too Spartan. No, maybe it's too Spartan. And about Spartan things, it made me remember how the future Hibari Kyouya and Lal Milch drilled me everyday with a life and death situation. And those memories still getting on my spines sometimes.

After the pain is lighten, I ask Reborn, "What is it Reborn? It's still holiday and there's nothing serious about the family things right?". But then Reborn answered my question, "It has some related business to the family, Tsuna". "Eh?", my mind suddenly thought of some kind of an Villain characters. I started to think about Varia, Byakuran, and some scary things. "but I think it'll be simple a task compared to battles. Just some effective ways to do it.", Reborn continued. "no battles this time? Right?", I asked Reborn worriedly. "No", "And for the task, I asked Giannini when I report to the HQ to come here to help this task.", Reborn continued again. Before I could comment at it, come a figure of a big-black-round saucer with a man inside it wearing a tux.

He was Giannini. A Vongola technician to be. "Juudaime!", a warm welcoming from the man inside the saucer markded with G2. "Long time no see Juudaime!", Giannini continued. "yea, it's been a while", I said as I put a smile on my face and hoping there's nothing dangerous after this.

"So, Giannini, do you get the equipment ready?", Reborn asked Giannini. I was pretty curious when I heard that. "Yes, Reborn-san, This is…..", Giannini answered while trying to pick up something on his little saucer. "…it!", said Giannini after succeeded to pull something of his capsule. It was some tiny devices with antenna on each. "This is my new invention, the 'Virtual Projector Beta'.", said Giannini proudly. I'm more and more curious about it. And when a word "virtual" added, I think I remembered my X-Burner training from the past. And that's when I learn that word "virtual" is dangerous. So I said to Reborn, "will it be okay? We're not gonna stuck right?". And Giannini suddenly said, "It won't be Juudaime, trust me". I was pretty assured since he was kinda reliable at the Future World.

*Ding.. Dong..*

"And our party member has finally arrived.", Reborn stated. "go get it, Tsuna.". After that, I was curious too about this 'other party member'. When I was went out from my room and headed downstairs to open the door, I can hear sound from my room. I guess it was Giannini preparing his equipment. When I get closer to the door, I was thinking of short of things. 'who could he or she be? Is it Kyoko-chan? Well, since I recall the word Family, maybe it isn't Kyoko-chan. Maybe Gokudera or Yamamoto. Or… or.. Hibari?' it sending chills to my spine when I think of Hibari Kyouya, the President of the Discipline Committee.

When I opened the door, I was surprised of what I saw in front of my eyes. Again, I met Chrome-chan. "a-ahh! Chrome-chan", as I surprised to see her. "uhm.. Boss, Reborn-san was calling me over here for a meeting or something. Am I disturbing you, Boss?", she explained and then asked for her arrival. "No-No.. it's not. Come in.", I said as I was watching her clothes again. She wore another kind of clothes again. 'Did she ran to Haru again today?', my thought suddenly grasped the idea.

But it was cute on her. It was a plain indigo tangtop with a cute purple skirt. It looked cute on her. I never thought I could see her in such a cute appearance. I was stunned for a while until she brought me back to reality, "B-boss? W-why are you staring like t-that?" as I could see a small blush on her cheek. "A-ah! Nothing! Really! B-but y-your clothes?", I stuttered but it seemed that something have pushed me to ask why. After I got the door closed, she told me, "I-it was Reborn-san. H-he said to me earlier this morning to take another clothes other than Kokuyo uniform. And this was the one Ken and Chikusa pick for me earlier". For seconds I quite agreed with Reborn for doing this. I mean, it's for her own good right?

After that, I brought her upstairs and knowing that nobody's home today. Maybe mom was going to the market accompanied by Lambo, I-pin, and the other leaving me and Reborn at home because I was pretty screwed up yesterday. And when we stepped at the staircase, I thought of something. 'wait, is it only Chrome-chan coming home for that task or something?'.

After we got to my room, I was feeling something a bit different. My room was changed somehow. My door even have a kind of security lock or something like that. After we went inside, Giannini pulled some kind of switch besides him. And suddenly, the door was locked leaving four of us inside. Suddenly the room went black and some kind of light came from the middle of the room. The light is too bright to us to see, so I cover my eyes. When I tried to look at the other, I found that they're just the same as me, covering their eyes except Reborn. He was just putting his head at a lower angle so that his hat could cover the light. "What's this Reborn?", as I said as the light grow larger and larger. "this is the Task, Tsuna", as he said with his head lowered.

And when I realized, the room turned into something bigger and full of colors. "The Vongola-style Monopoly!", yelled Giannini. "and in Virtual mode too!", Giannini added. "M-monopoly?", I asked confused. "Yes, a game of monopoly created with the rule of Vongolas.", Giannini answered. 'Vongola Rules?', my thought started to recall that all the Vongola traditions contains danger in everyway. And so I came to a conclusion that this game too. But to be assured, I asked Reborn, "Reborn, w-what is the rule of this game?". Reborn answered with a smirk, "You're sharp ,Tsuna. The rule is, the one who lose and ran out of money in the game will cost him a debt of 1 million yen in Japan's Vongola Monopoly Rule." And that ended me with all of this worries throughout my skins.

After a few hours

'Ahh… I'm glad I wasn't the one who lose. And Chrome-chan either. The one who lose was Giannini. At first, I was going to stop the payment. But knowing that it would be sent to the Vongola HQ itself, I'm sure that Giannini-san could get a round-a-bout for that. The monopoly was a bit tense. Even for only having a virtual mafia to put his gun pointed at your head for the "Tax Panel" on Monopoly. And after all of that, I was very glad that I could even spend time with Chrome-chan. But even if it was fun, I would never have everybody to come and play this game.

After that, Giannini was out to get some payment somehow. Leaving his equipments behind. I'm glad there's nothing dangerous happened. It leave me, Chrome-chan, and Re-. wait! Reborn's not here! Well, maybe he's out to make sure Giannini paid it. But, leaving us alone?

After that, I can see that Chrome-chan's face was bright with a smile on it. I was happy to see her like that and knowing that maybe she can't be this happy in her past and because of her past. I was staring softly at her. And suddenly our eyes met. "A-ah!", I cried and then quickly look at another side of the wall. There was a kind of blush in mine and her cheek I noticed before both of us facing away from each other.

And I realized that all this time she was sitting not far enough from me. And our eyes met at this pretty close distance. It makes my heart skipped a beat. 'but, what is this? Why I'm feeling nervous around her?"

* * *

**Chrome's POV**

* * *

I was so happy that I could play again since I was brought back to this world. I was so happy and not noticing that Reborn-san and Giannini-san was not here. But wait.. b-but that makes it only both of us alone in this room. Is was pretty dark after the game shutted down, it feels darker than the real sky at the time. And I was pretty nervous to act. B-but somehow, i-I wanted to see Boss's face. Tsuna-san's face.

When I tried to look at boss's face, I surprised. I surprised to knew that our eyes me at the moment. I was surprised recalling that he was starring at me before I realized. But then I still couldn't refuse to look at the other way. 'A-am I this nervous?', I was wondered about my action earlier.

"Do you need any help, Nagia?". 'Eh? Mukuro-sama?', I suddenly gasped and asking it loud inside my heart. "Don't worry, Nagia, I can help you. Since you've given me the opporunity to once again see the world". 'Bu-but, Mukuro-sama!", I speak up inside my heart. I know that Mukuro-sama wasn't that weak to be unable to seek another body, but why? "It's okay, I kinda enjoyed this. These things were….intereseting. then, let me help you.". 'b-but! I-I mean, N-no!', I even stuttered inside my mind.

But I think I can't resist it or even reject Mukuro-sama's offer. And it's to late to even think about it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Suddenly, the eye inside Chrome's patch was turned and Tsuna wouldn't even able to notice it. Chrome's face was coming back to see Tsuna's face. Tsuna's face was glowing red that time. Even anybody could noticed the blush on his face. Tsuna was facing the other side and not knowing that Chrome was suddenly started to crawl nearer to him. Step by step he hear can even make him explode anytime soon. "Tsuna-san…". It came from the girl's mouth. Even though her mind was like a dialogue. Inside her heart she was talking, "Mukuro-sama! B-but!", as the girl's heart trying to scream. "Don't worry, this thing will need a little push on it." A voice of a man answered her as if it was ended with a smirk.

What the boy thought was 'Why's she called me "Tsuna-san" instead of the usual "Boss" terms she always used on me?'. The boy was unable to hid his red face anymore as the girl came. He was starting thought above moving his foot and reached for the door.

As the girl started to have her body crawling as for being controlled, she still can't resist having a big red blush all over her face. Her heart was beating even more faster than before. The girl know that Mukuro was only making the movement of her body, not her consciousness. Her face was trying to escape but it was futile because of Mukuro.

The boy suddenly jumped, as the girl had almost cover the distance between them. "A-ahh, I will b-bring some tea!", he said while rised and trying to escape. But when he started to reach the door that was just inches from his back that was opened before because of Giannini had to leave. He thought that would make his escape even effective and faster.

*Slam!*

As the boy was like ramming a big hard wall. "OWW!", he cried. and when he cried, his intuition telling him that some virtual wall was blocking him. 'This is… From Giannini's virtual Monopoly!', as he realized. But then he once again realized that this Giannini was the one from this time, not form 10 years in the future. And it means… the device is not as perfect as they seemed to be.

The room was a bit messy even if the room's size had been returned to it's original size. In the center was a table lying, a bit slided. the door was somehow blocked. The door position is in the center of two short cupboard at the both side. A window was in the position right facing the door. The window even gave a darker glow because of the device. the window was inbetween the desk and the bed. The room's condition is pretty dark but still giving eyes a sight. And this condition is pretty daring for this kind of situation.

The boy was trying to walk to his right towards the bed as he trying to escaping a body-contact from the girl. As he tried to, the girl was trying to stand too. and while he's trying to reach the side, he feel that his hand was being held by her. And when he stepped his next step, his feet was stepped at the blanket from the small table in the center of the room.

*Brgh!*

He gasped at the time he realized that the girl was fell with him, right above him. He felt a bit glad cause he was facing the floor. But it didn't make him feel calm, because the girl is now right above his back. And hoping that he can get out from this position after he turn around, he started the turn around. And when he turned around, he's stunned knowing that the girl's face right in front of him.

Not knowing what happened inside, there was Giannini and Reborn right outside the room. "Reborn-san, I'm sorry, I didn't expect this to happen..", as Giannini said with a guilty face. "It's okay, Giannini", as Reborn feeling something a bit loose. "It was the device, now they was trapped by the virual wall created before when the game was started. It started to lock up like 2-3 minutes after we left the room.", as Giannini said scared. A simple 'Hmm…' was inside Reborn's thought knowing that even the door was opened either of the sides can hear or even see a thing on the other side.

"T-Tsuna-san…", said the girl shy.

"Y-Yes…?", as the boy surprised of her action now.

The room was blocked from any outside interuption. It was kinda dark. And the situation is rather hot.

"Tsuna-san….. I…", said the girl as her face leaning closer.

They can feel eachother breaths. They can feel eachother warmness. The girl was above the boy. Her hand was on the boy's right and left to balance her weight. Her hand bended little by little as her face drew closer.

"C-c-chrome-c-chan….", the boy keep stuttering with a red face on him.

* * *

And that's it fellas. For the third chapter. Hehehe.. I'm still waiting for the answer ppl. The vote was :

Pick **one place** for **vacation**. (for Tsuna and his Guardians)

And,

Tell me one **most fun** thing to do there.

Tell me one **most dangerous** thing happened or to do there

Tell me one **most romantic** or even erotic (no lemons yet ppl XD) happened or can be happened there

And thanks for all your support ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Off and On Again

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And this was just some of my not-yet-fulfilled wish XD

**Pairings** : 2796 Tsuna X Chrome

**A/N** :

**'**text**'** – **thoughts**

**"**text**"** –** Speech**

*****text***** - **SFX**

**-**text**- **- **Expression**

* * *

Fellas, thank you for all the support and reviews. Those were very important for me and for this work ^^. And now, I'll answer the reviews… again..

**TenchiSaWaDa** : thx XD and waiting for your next piece XD, o yh, is Venice far from beach?

**ultimatebishoujo21** : then we have agreed for the same thing XD and this is what happened…

**anonymous** : hey, thx for the idea!

**CrosZ** : thx, and here's more for u XD

**All** : thx for all you support. I was at dilemma while deciding to work on this or not. Because I was going on an exam right now. And still 6 days to go T.T I have corrected some typo from the past chapters… but not all yet.. T.T

But for all of you, I decided to write this. Even if it's only a short piece… enjoy XD

On with the story?

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Off an On Again**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

* * *

What's happening here? What's this? Why did Chrome do this? I she likes Mukuro right? But why? This is bad. The more time I used to think, closer her lips will be. There's must be a way right? R-Right?

No way…. There's no way… my body's all stiff. I can't move! Wh-what now? N-no! I-I'll take Resposibility! B-but! I'm still in high school!

* * *

**Chrome's POV**

* * *

'No... B-but.. Mukuro-sama… Th-this is… inappropriate…. I-I… Mukuro-sama?' . I can't…. I can't fight this… I-I'm going to k-k-kiss h-him… b-but what if T-Tsuna-san d-doesn't like it? No! It was never meant to be like this! T-this is…

But Mukuro-sama is too powerful… i-I can't…

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

When both of them has surrendered to the situation. Held by passion and heart beat. Even both of them can feel each others breath. And their face cannot hide those nervousness and embarrassment making them glow red. Just some distance through the air, those lips wil be one.

'I think it wouldn't be fun if both of you just do it and done…' A voice came to the girl's mind. And as soon as the voice reached her, she immediately pull herself back. The girl's eyes were opened wide and still cannot believe what she had done. While the boy still got his eyes closed and tried to open it slowly after he heard the girl gasped.

"T-Tsu-.. I-I mean B-boss..", the girl started to broke the awkwardness in the air nervously. "A-ahh… y-yes?", the boy answered, still with the flowing heartbeat he felt. Even after a few minutes after Tsuna answered her call, they both were in silence. Both of them don't even have the courage to look at each others face. Feeling the deep heartbeat on each second.

The silence going on and on. Until the boy has regained his consciousness fully, he tried to break the mood and get out first. But how? They can't even get out from the room. But they boy remembered that he still got some snacks and canned drinks left in the room at the day before.

Decided to break this awkwardness, the boy stood slowly and said, "A-ah.. Ch-Chrome-chan, i-I still got some snacks and d-drink here.. D-do you want some?". He felt pathetic knowing that the way he said it didn't make any change at the mood. He couldn't loosen his heartbeat even now.

As they both were covered in silence, each of them were glad knowing that the 'thing' before didn't happened. But still, there were some part of them that disappointed. Sweat starting to cover their body as their heartbeat kept rising. Their face was still red even now.

The boy was in the corner of the room. Standing besides his bed trying to calm himself down. The girl was still in flushes looking at another way while her body is still facing him. She was sitting in front of him. With a weak leg after the accident, she can't even go further than the distance now. Her hands were both interwined and brought close to her chest. In his eyes, it was like a gesture of a maiden.

And when both of them was trying to look at each other, eventually, their eyes met each other. As if the time was frozen, they both kept looking at each other. And they just realized what they have done and they both look at the other side as if they were in perfect sync.

And that was the time when the boy started to walk slowly to the right edge of the room while saying, " U-uh.. I-I'll get somethin-". But when he started to make his third step, he felt something was hanging around his long sleeved shirt. His shirt was still in mess because he can't even get a time to change at the morning. And he realize that it wasn't because of that his sleeve felt a bit heavy. And when he realized, he can't even say a word or do any move. It was Chrome's hand. She pulled his shirt without thinking. Her mind was blank and she do it with instinct. And can't even think about anything anymore, the girl can't lie to herself and asked, "Don't.. Don't go…". She said it without facing his face above at her right side. She just look down didn't wanting her boss to know her blushed face.

The situation wasn't right they could tell. and the boy know it wasn't even meant to be like this. He tried to softly leave her hand off his sleeve as he said, " I-I'm just g-going to get something at the cupboard..". and when he know the grip was loosen, he tried to make his next step. He need to change direction, he remembered that he have his picture album inside the cupboard at the left of Chrome's position. And when he started to change the direction, "D-Don't—" the girl said as she suddenly tighten her grip on his sleeve.

When he was shocked, he forgot where he was stepping. The kotatsu.

*Brgh!*

As he slipped the second time because of that kotatsu. At the first he closed his eyes as a reflect, the first thought in his mind was getting that damn kotatsu fixed somehow. But when he opened his eyes, his body was like petrified on the situation in beneath him. The undone kiss was fulfilled right at that moment. As it was like God was already planned on this, his lips was right above her. Connected to each other. The moment was like forever. But he knew it wasn't right as his pure mind searching for self-explanation. He started to move his left hand as he shocked after hearing a moan. "Ahhn..~", the boy gasped and shocked again for the failed-to-count time knowing that his right arm was above her chest. The soft feeling was jolting through his sensors of his hand. And knowing it was inappropriate, he immediately pulled his hand and back off ended with a fall on his back. The girl just rose her head and while her fingers covering her lips. She was staring at the boy with a wide eyes and cannot said a single thing.

'Ah, Congratulations Nagia..', As the voice came up in her mind. She just blushed and petrified. Cannot say a single word from her lips and so the boy.

"Ah! At last the wall is off!", the sound come as the boy realized that it was Giannini and Reborn outside the opened door. And as the girl realized that the door wasn't covered anymore, the girl suddenly stood. Not knowing to wear what expression on her face as she felt nervous, afraid, and a bit delighted. She rushed to the door behind her.

"Ah, you grew fast, Tsuna", a reborn said it with his unique emphasis. Tsuna knew that Reborn was number one at analyzing situation. So Tsuna can't bring any excuses to fool him. And Giannini was on his capsule with a confused face.

And the morning was walked so fast after that, with Giannini fixed the mess and brought his tools and devices back home. Tsuna was still unable to let loose his mind from that accident before. It was the first time for him. That kiss.

Even he still thinking about it when he eat his lunch, when some friends came, in the bathroom, and at dinner. Of course he would never tell this to anyone, Knowing that how EXTREME his friends were. Even he did some mistakes by writing a traditional Japanese to a mathematics homework.

The girl was in Kokuyo high at the time with her friends. She too, can't think of something else besides that kiss this morning. Even her friends needed to repeat their questions a few time to get an answer from her. And when her friends asked her about what happened, she can only look down to hide his blushes and said "Nothing, really..".

It was awkward for them. Their first that leads to the not-ordinary yet not extraordinary days.

* * *

It was pretty short I would say…. And…. I was wondering, do I have to change the rating to M because of that tiny little accident? Hehehe…. No…. coz it's still tooooo early.. hehehe….

Well…I'm still waiting for the answer ppl. The vote was :

Pick one place for vacation. (for Tsuna and his Guardians)

And,

Tell me one most fun thing to do there.

Tell me one most dangerous thing happened or to do there

Tell me one most romantic or even erotic (no lemons yet ppl XD) happened or can be happened there

And thanks for all your support ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : The Level of Tenderness

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And this was just some of my not-yet-fulfilled wish XD

**Pairings** : 2796 Tsuna X Chrome

**A/N** :

**'**text**'** – **thoughts**

**"**text**"** –** Speech**

*****text***** - **SFX**

* * *

Fellas, thank you for all the support and reviews. Those were very important for me and for this work ^^. And now, I'll answer the reviews… again..

Hmm… but… only one review? T.T I'm pretty sad… heheh..

TenchiSaWaDa : Sensei, I hope this would do!

I just wish that I could have more reviews XD and that will brought my head up and smashin' these keypads.. XD

So all, I hope you enjoy this ^^

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Level of Tenderness

* * *

Tsuna's POV

* * *

'Hmm… where's this? Hmm… School? Why am I here?' that was the thought that crashed my mind when I saw the view in front of me. It was plain dark here, maybe the sun isn't going to wake up any time soon. Maybe I just sleepwalking… wait… did I ever sleepwalking before? Nevermind, I'll just go back and sleep again then. Or-Or maybe Reborn had shot me with a dying will bullet! But… wait… if somebody who doesn't have any will shot down by that bullet will….. will…. Die? Am I dead now? But wait.. I'm not in my PJ right now… so… did I change my clothes too while sleeping? Well.. that's impossible… right?

'kay then, time to go home…', I thought as I started to turn to my left. I guess it's weird after all.. straight to hom-

"Eeek!", I stunned..

Wh-what the? Ghost? I feel something grabbing my shirt from behind… I… maybe turning around wouldn't hurt right? B-but what if I see something not somebody? B-but what if it's somebody I know? That would insult their feeling… Bb-but-

"T-tsuna-san…"

EH? It IS somebody I know! B-but, in the middle of the night? Gokudera? W-wait, Gokudera never used a girl voice before… and if it is, he should be calling "Juudaime! Juudaime!" all the way.. but… this is different… but the voice is too low.. I can't recognize it… ahh… well… I'll just greet him and tell some excuse for me to go home… here goes nothin'!

"E-eh? Ch-chrome chan?", as I jolted out in the middle of the street seeing Chrome-chan holding my shirt. She looked down, so I couldn't read what's on her mind right now. B-but.. my intuition told me that the mood is nothing good to be continued.

'I have to break this awkward mood..', as I continued to say, "Ch-chrome chan, why are you h-here?". 'Ouch!', I thought because i had to be stuttered. A-am I feeling nervous? I-I mean it's a nice night here, uhh.. and..and .. there's a nice lighting by the street lamp above us, and uhh.. the stars were pretty too… an-I mean… i-it's getting dangerous by seconds…

"I-I have something l-lost at this school.. T-tsuna-san, Could you help me s-searching for it?", as she said while some light red color crept to her cheek if I'm not mistaken.

Aw.! What to do now? I have to go home… b-but.. Chrome-chan needs my help right? B-but… w-wait, how bout Mukuro-san? He's going to be a big help right? "U-uhm.. by the way, i-is Mukuro-san there? M-may be he can become a great help to us?" Noo! I wasn't planning to say it like that! I was just about to get going with, 'Why don't we use Mukuro-san ability to trace it? I was just very sleepy, I'm sorry..'. aw… I'm screwed.

After that, I just couldn't resist that I have said that so easily and she answered with a "no.." that leave us alone in this school building. We've been pass trough the front door, heading for upstairs. But why I don't search the ground floor first? Ahh.. maybe she knew where she lost it.. but to think about it, she was a Kokuyo student right? Why'd she lost something in this place?

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

A pair of teenager now are at the Namimori school, inside that large building searching for something the girl had been lost. Knowing that now the sun is at the bad side, the situation could've been worst. Tsuna, Knowing of nothing, just keep tailing behind the dark purple-haired girl with just a pure will to help, nothing more. But now, they just keep walking towards a direction. And now, they're at the second floor.

"Ch-Chrome-chan?", the boy asked sheepisly as they both entering a classroom. 'wait! Isn't this is my classroom? But why the door is unlocked?', the boy thought ran after looking at the class sign. "yes, T-Tsuna-san?", the girl answered without looking back at his face. "uhmm.. since a few minutes ago, I'm still wondering but, what thing did you lost?", the boy asked again while rubbing his back and giving some nervous smile. And after that question was thrown, the atmosphere became silent.

"It's…-", as the girl slowly rotated her feet starting to face him "…a….-", their current distance is reachable to one's arm right now, "…Heart".

The boy suddenly gasped in shock realizing that the girl had her arms wrapped along his back. The moment was so tense but tender. A grasp of a hand is incomparable to some few words that have been crossing his mind. All the nervousness in his mind changed to a bliss of calmness. His heart were beating although his mind is calmed down. That feeling were dwelling inside his soul when he can feel his clothes being damped by some tears.

It was new for him, but he also knew that thing isn't an excuse for him to leave her grasp. He can feel the warmness that had been overflowing towards eachothers body at the moment. he can feel the air that always cirulating through the place, a chilling yet shooting wind. The light that brought tender shadows from the windows.

All the compiled feeling blew through his heart that made his resolve. "Chrome…", as he gently rose his arms to hold her. "T…Tsuna-san….", she tried to call his name within her trembling tears. She didn't even let loose a bit of her grasp on him. Trying to feel comforted by the heat, and the arms that now holding her.

It was a distant night.

When she loosen her grip, he understand. He tried to slowly pull his body, as he saw her head rose slowly to look at his face. A blush started to crept again after some minute of "calm down" state at both faces'. The gleam all over the place, it's so tranquill. "T..Tsuna-san..", as the girl started to break the silent hum of the air. The boy just smile, a tender one. "I know… even if you put a front… to cover all things inside… I always knew that you have something that you keep inside… so badly that makes you always feel alone..", he spoke in his calm and tender voice while his right hand patted her head gently. As she put a small nod in front of him, she said, "uhn'n… but… now.. I'm not alone…".

The silent night became an understanding.

They look at eachother. They look at eachother, seeing trough all, their face, their eyes, their bangs, their nose, and their lips. They both staring so tense that they were unaware that both of them were leaning close to eachother. Closer, until they can feel the breath of other's lungs. Their breath became heavy and warm, gushing out a blow from their heart as they slowly closed their eyes. Their arms were wrapping at eachother, tightened at every seconds as the bonds were too.

…

…..

….

"Chuu…"

* * *

…..

"I don't know you have that kind of fetish, Tsuna", a voice came. 'wait, that isn't Chrome-chan's voice!'

The boy gasped and almost choked knowing that he didn't really kiss that girl. But it's still a kiss whatever the way you look at it. But this one is a lot more like a friendly kiss…with his long known comrade…

Leon.

"Yuck!", as now he is choked. "What the?", as he trying to jump off his bed and get away from that pet. His heart was like in piece knowing that someon-ahem-something like Leon took his kiss… uhh.. even though it's not his first. He was calmed down a bit remembering that that's not his first, but remembering his first will only brought his soul out from his body.

"There's no time spacing out, Tsuna", Reborn told him with his PJ still on him. "Eh?", as Tsuna suddenly got a chill on his spine. 'This is not good….', as Tsuna's intuition tingling. Reborn put out his usual mischievous smirk as he said, "We're going on a vacation". "Eeeeeee?", as Tsuna jumped. "With all your guardian. Consider it some trophy after you got that Byakuran down.", Reborn said as a thought running in his mind. 'maybe this will fill those time before the inheritance ceremony letter came'.

* * *

Ahhh…. Finally done it… I hope this could satisfy you….. for a while I think…. First, Sorry for the lame english.. and second,…Well, y'know… it's too good to be true… yet.. XD

Well fellas, I'm waiting for any respones. I'm waiting for any suggestion. And I'm waiting for those reviews to boost up my ass and strat typing more XD

For these past chapters, I only got this hug, and that hug… this kiss, and that kiss… but maybe if you can fill mah fuel tank with your reviews, maybe I'll able to do more if I know you want more… hehehe..

Anyway, I'm leaving now… to get my freedom back after the EXAM day! Muahahahahahaah…

Waiting for your reviews, best regards, Kurogane Koutetsu.


	6. Chapter 6 : Summer Vacation At Last!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything from Kateikyou Hitman Reborn! even if I were, it would be very boring on my hand XD

**Pairings** : 2796

**A/N** :

**'**text**'** – **thoughts**

**"**text**"** –** Speech**

*****text***** - **SFX**

**-**text**- **- **Expression**

* * *

Ouch.. this is hard.. I was going to get some detention because of a criminal action, smuggling.. yea, smuggling my friend from other school to mine. So, I get lectured, banned, etc. so, I'm sorry if I get this chapter too long for you guys. And I have to say thanks to all who had been waiting ^^

Some reviews XD yiiipiiie!

* * *

**TenchiSaWaDa** : for my mentor, sensei, this is just an intro... hehe

**kurobunny** : thanks ^^ and… maybe hot spring at chapter 7 and I promise something wild happening there.. XD stay tune ^^ (oh no! spoiler! XD)

**Itsuko-chan** : thanks ^^ and sorry for a late update ^^

**dayfox96** : I'll try ^^ thx for the suggestion..

**Lariie** : they are XD ahem… I did want to make this M someday… teheheh… just wait… -smirk-

And thanks all for all the reviews that make me wanna keep writing, even if I have to sneak out from home to do it… tehehe…

Here 'goes!(consider it an intro)

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Summer Vacation At Last!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Uhh, sir, may I ask the way to the nearest bus station?", a boy with a dark brown hair asked someone at the street. "_Sorry?", _the man asked back at him. 'Ah, I forgot. They don't speak Japanese here', as he thought with comedic tears streamed down.

Now, Tsuna, his guardians, Reborn, and two girls that always come in the party are now having vacation as Reborn said at Tsuna yesterday. They just brought some clothing, food, drinks, trunks and swimsuit if needed, and some medicines to survive for 4 days in this unfamiliar place (but not for Gokudera), Venice.

It's easy to get there, knowing that Reborn is the one who arrange this 'Vacation'. They just took a plane and some ground vehicles to get there. Knowing how powerful Vongola's connections are, Reborn can just get some hard-to-get hotel reservations just for Vongola's family and order some 'things' to get ready for the thing named 'vacation'.

At first, they were amazed at the view there, and it even still amazed Gokudera who lived at Italy for those years back. And the most embarrassing response was from Ryohei as always with his "this view is…. TO THE EXTREME", and everybody knew that Gokudera was too full of that "EXTREME" thingy and always ended with arguing and with their own alias, "Turf Head" and "Octopus Head". Some was just flying there eyes around them to search something funny or so, and they are just Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Not for Hibari that just close his eyes to the view and just wait for the next order from the infant Mafioso. Hibari was there in the group because only Dino who can persuade him don't know why. And Dino tell him that maybe he can get stronger there, but it ended with "stronger? I am the and of the food chain.", sarcastically. And after some bruise and begging, Hibari joined the vacation. As for Kyoko and Haru, they just there for fun. And first thing that they looking for were some famous bakery at the town. As for Lambo, he just running around in circle begging to play with anyone of them except Gokudera and Hibari of course.

And for Chrome, she just feeling so happy that she can be included for a vacation after some battles hanging around the way. At last she can relax even if it takes some jealousy from her Kokuyo friends back at Japan. Even if they're begging to come, Reborn was just to hard to be persuaded when he comes to business like this. And they knew the consequences if they insist… yeah… they do knew..

after all the small trip around, they decided to rest first. It was some hotel, not so big but cozy. And anybody know reborn has planned something about it. When they get into the receptionist, Reborn were the one who speak, because only few can talk in Italy and another reason is Gokudera who was too busy explaining all the wonderful thing in Venice to the Young-Vongola. And after some few chit-chat, they go to the designated floor leaded by Reborn.

When they were ready to get into the room, Reborn suddenly stopped them. Of course it's because nobody sleeps in a normal room with a double bed with 10 person inside. And there's Gokudera who yelled about, "I'm the Juudaime's Right Hand Man! I must have the same room as Juudaime!". And Yamamoto with his easy-going resolution, "Maa Maa.. Let's just sleep there together, it would be fun". And Lambo who cried out loud, "I want to play! I want to play! Kyoko! Haru! I-pin!". Ryohei with his Extreme Solution, "LET'S SLEEP TOGETHER TO THE EXTREME!". Hibari with no sound but ready to blast out the crowd, And Kyoko and Haru who just talking to each other about the view before with I-pin. And there's Chrome who's trying to hide er flustered face because of thinking how if... she sleeps in the same room with Tsuna after that "accident".

But after the crowd, Hibari stopped them with his usual, "I'll Bite you all to death". And continued by Reborn who brought up some papers in his hand. He jumped to Tsuna's shoulder to announce something. "The room will be of for 2-3 people each. There's 5 room here, and this lottery has the rooms number written on it. Pick the lottery, and after that, no whinning.", Reborn announced. They started to pick one.

After they pick one, you can hear Hibari went away straight to his room. You can also hear "Reborn-san, Can we pick once again? But, Juudaime..." or "Maa Maa, It's okay Gokudera" or "Dissapointed to the Extreme..". And we can see Tsuna's worried face aver here. And one thing for sure, Chrome with a flustered face on.

* * *

uh... whaddya call this... uh.. cliffhanger XD

brb I got something to do, so bye ^^

don't forget, R&R XD

or maybe you want to suggest some room pairing? XD

or maybe you can guess some of mine? XD

and.. NEED BETA-READER T^T


End file.
